Legend of Magonius
by MathakKraven
Summary: In a mystical world somewhere unknown a new story unfolds of deceit, lies and despair.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Somewhere in a lush opening in a forest, there stood a Way Gate. It was heavily overgrown with various plants. It won't stand the test of time. The arc of the circle where the portal should form had plants growing around it. The place where a activation device should stand now looks like an overgrown boulder. But all this wasn't what was so important. On the pedestal of the Way Gate just before the arc, there stood a woman. A young woman staring deeply into the forest, thinking. Her face showed concerns. Yet you couldn't tell what was troubling her as her eyes still showed faints of hope.

She stood there quietly, letting the wind rush through her long blond hairs. Her silence however was abruptly taken away by the shouts of another woman.

"Freylis!" the voice yelled. And did so again. Until a dark haired, pale woman with similar clothing and of similar form came out of the woods.

"Freylis, We've been looking everywhere for you!" she said.

"I know", Freylis replied, "but I rather be alone right now, Vise."

Vise shrugged. And explained further. "You can't deny what is going on, this is bad, real bad. And you are just standing there. We should tell someone."

"And they will do what?" as Freylis turned around towards Vise, "Do you really think anyone stands a chance now. All our hope is now lost."

"I thought you'd be more hopeful then that. I guess not then."

"You know as well as I that we are too late, we should've done something earlier."

"And what about our sons? Are you going to abandon hope in them as well. You know they will restore the balance."

"It's too late!" Freylis now yelled. She became quite angry and turned around again, staring into those bushes. As if the trees could comfort her sorrow.

"Freylis…" Vise said, "We have a plan."

Freylis turned around again a bit delighted but only because of her stubbornness. "And what would this great plan be?"

"It's a long shot, but we need your help. It may give us…"

Freylis interrupted her with her hand telling her to be quiet. "We are being watched." She said.

"But…"

"No 'but's now Vise." She said while getting off the platform. "Get over here. Vise came towards Freylis who was now standing at the lush covered navigational device. "We need to get somewhere safer. Let's get out of here, I suspect we are being hunted as we speak."

"Vise said: "I'll explain later then."

Freylis waved her hand and sparkling light came towards it. The lush seemingly as it had gotten a mind of it's own started retreating from overgrowing the Way Gate, uncovering it. The navigational device was now freed as well. Freylis punched in something on the device and the Way Gate shot into life. A body of what looked like water formed before it creating a vortex for someone to walk through and a shimmering light bathed one side of the trees and Freylis and Vise. Vise was first to step through and Freylis waited before entering through.

She yelled with new hope: "We are going to stop you before you stop us."

Freylis headed through and the portal dissipated.


	2. Chapter One : The Meeting

**Chapter 1**

There stood a large house, within the jungle, carefully hidden away, almost like paradise, as if nothing could harm it. Inside where three males, and from observers eyes they were still quite young. About 17 years old, each of the three males. However this wasn't the case, since time passes slower for their bodies, they were in fact double of that age.

One of them stood up and spoke. "Do you really think they can keep us locked up here for so long. Whatever they are planning"

"It's that how you really feel Illidan?" said the brown haired one of the three. "Do you really think they would keep us here to punish us? Seeing our situation, we have it quite good. We are safe here."

"I know Tichondrius, but do Vise, Freylis and Motig really know what they are doing? They have been silent all this time. I don't even know what they are planning." Illidan continued fiercely.

"You know, you are starting to sound like Archimonde." Tichondrius chuckled.

"I take that to offence, Tichondrius." The third black haired and pale skinned teen stood up.

"But you are right, we should've heard something by now." Tichondrius said, not being able to contain his laughter any longer. He ran into another room because of the humiliating situation it would create.

He eventually came back into the room seemingly as it was over.

"Did you hear that?" Illidan said. "Sound like the Way Gate outside activating."

"That does sound like the Way Gate." Tichondrius said while rushing out the front door of the building waiting on the porch towards the path leading in the direction of the now active Way Gate. Illidan and Archimonde joined as well. But not as fast.

The three Oracles, Vise, Freylis and Motig came through the Way Gate.

"When you speak of the devil." Tichondrius said more seriously. Turning towards Archimonde's serious looking face and turning his face back quickly.

The three approached the porch of the house.

"There is news." Freylis started.

"You realize we can't keep you locked up here forever, so we decided to let you on a mission." Said the blond haired Motig. She then continued with "Vise here will tell you what the plan is when we get inside, since this is hardly the place or time to do this.

The six went inside and went upstairs to a conveniently decorated room for talking and showing things.

After they all we're seated Freylis waved her hand. And sparkling lights came up from the middle of the table, eventually forming a tiny replica of a city.

"Sweet, " Tichondrius said, "Why are you showing it to us?"

"As you all three know this is the city of Bentus" Vise told them.

"That's not what I wanted to know, I can clearly see that's Bentus." Tichondrius pointed out leaning backwards in his chair.

"Freylis rolled her eyes and said. "What you didn't know about it is that there is going to be a political meeting there. And all the politicians attending will be part of the newly formed 'Order' party which is now leading most of Magonius."

"That's all fun to know." Illidan said " But what does this have to do with us?"

"You know that this Order is completely corrupted by evil and is vouchering to destroy the lands completely by war and genocide." Motig said. " If they can achieve that, then they can very well open a gateway to the Burning realm and bring demons to this world. Obliterating the balance of this world."

"What can we do about this pending destruction, because you wouldn't be telling this if you didn't have some sort of a plan against it." Archimonde said calmly.

"We want to destroy Bentus" Freylis said bluntly.

"Isn't that pretentious?" Tichondrius said.

"You also have to realize, that nobody knows a way to completely destroy a city without anyone noticing? If someone could even destroy Bentus." Illidan confirmed. "Unless you had a plan."

"And we do!" Vise yelled through the normally quiet room.

"OK, and what is this master plan of yours?" Archimonde said in the same calm tone.

"We know of a magical temple that can distort reality at it's beginning point. Literally tear it up." Freylis explained.

"And?" Tichondrius said

"And… And you have to find it and use it against Bentus." Motig continued.

"One teeny tiny problem there." He said now using his hands to accentuate his words. "We can't use something from far away on something far away as well.

"Unless you had a Way Gate to power it through." Freylis said.

"Now then let's get started, show us where it is and we'll get you there."

"Yes, well uehm…" Vise said.

"Well what?" Illidan asked.

"We can't tell you where to go, we can give you clues on how to find it though. But not tell you where it is exactly." Freylis continued.

"Why not?" Archimonde asked calmly just as before.

"We'd be breaking one of those rules we can't break." She explained.

All Tichondrius could say was "Oh!"

They all got up and headed towards the Way Gate. While heading up to it Motig gave them their last piece of information. "remember, search for a merchant named Lok'Ra, he'll be able to give you a hint to where to find the place.

Freylis waved her hand revealing the invisible navigational device. She punched in something on the control panel. The Way Gate became active and the portal formed.

Before Archimonde stepped through the three oracles wished them luck. The three heroes had now set off on their journey. Tichondrius was last to go through and the portal dissipated.

"You do realize we are sending them off unarmed and half informed to what lies before them. Which could be our undoing." Freylis said ever worried again.

"All we can hope for now is their success, and not their deaths." Motig said calming.


End file.
